


What are you hiding?

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [56]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich lives in the Gallagher House, Trust, Trust Issues, Ukrainian Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian and Mickey live together in the Gallagher house. Ian is having a secret from Mickey and it's driving him crazy - is Ian cheating on him?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	What are you hiding?

**Author's Note:**

> There some differences between the Ukrainian and Russian alphabet, but I'm learning Russian right now so here a quick guide to the most different-looking letters you might want to know how they're pronounced before you read this  
> (For most of the Ukrainian parts I put the text in Latin letters next to it So you can read it)
> 
> Ц - ts  
> Н - n  
> Г - g  
> Ш - sh  
> З - s  
> Ф - f  
> П - p  
> Р - r  
> В - v  
> Л - l  
> Ж - leisure   
> Д - d  
> Ч - tch  
> И - i  
> б - b  
> Ю - u

Mickey started brushing his teeth, when Carl opened the door to the bathroom, Mickey quickly left so Carl could do his business - the Gallaghers generally didn't care who else was in the bathroom, they always did what they had to, even if Mickey and Ian were making out in the shower at the same time.

Mickey went to his and Ian's bedroom while brushing his teeth, Ian lay on their bed with his phone, headphones in.

He looked up when Mickey entered and smiled, he put his phone on his chest, screen down.

Mickey lay down by his legs and put his head on Ian's thighs.   
Ian smiled at him and picked his phone back up and kept doing whatever he was doing.

Mickey noticed it multiple times in the last week's - Ian was always on his phone and never let him see what he was doing.

It's not like Mickey purposely came to him to stare at his screen, but whenever Mickey got close, Ian put his phone away or changed the app before Mickey could see anything.

It was weird, because usually Ian didn't give a fuck what Mickey saw on his phone. Usually Mickey lay down on his shoulder and just watched his boyfriend going through his Twitter feed - which was basically just porn.

Usually Ian didn't care if Mickey saw his texts and e-mails and listened to his voice messages - now, Ian made sure Mickey couldn't see his phone and he always used headphones.

Mickey brushed his teeth and wondered what Ian was doing on his phone.

He actually fully trusted him. He didnt expect him to cheat, he wasn't so insecure to think Ian had another one whenever he texted with someone who wasn't his family.

But this secretive behaviour made him curious... and he slowly started to worry.

Mickey got back up from the bed and back to the bathroom, which Carl just exited.

Mickey grimaced when he got back into the bathroom, stupid Gallaghers didn't have a window in their bathroom - which, undoubtedly, was the worst thing about living in one house with the whole lot.

Mickey rinsed his mouth out with water and splashed some water in his face before quickly leaving the bathroom again and going back to the bedroom. He closed the door - or the thing that wished to be a door - and took off his clothes.

As soon as Mickey had come in, Ian had stopped whatever he was doing on the phone and put it away.

Mickey tried to not react to it. He crawled into bed to Ian and pulled on his shirt.

Ian chuckled, "What do you want my shirt or do you want sex?"   
"Both", Mickey mumbled, he always slept in Ian's shirts, they were warm and smelled like him - he just slept better in them.

Ian smiled and took his shirt off he handed it to Mickey.   
Mickey kissed him, but Ian pushed him away slightly, "Mickey, no sex tonight, okay? I'm pretty tired, it was a hard shift and it's the first time I'm sitting down today. I just want to sleep"

All alarm clocks started going off in Mickeys head.

It was one thing, that Ian didn't want him to look at his phone - but being secretive AND not in the mood for Sex? Something was wrong.

"Mick?", Ian asked smiling, "You okay? Don't take it so hard, I'll fuck you tomorrow again"   
"You promise?", Mickey mumbled  
Ian frowned at him confused, "Uhm, yeah sure, I promise to have sex with you tomorrow... are you alright?"

Mickey nodded, "I love you", he said quickly and pecked his lips, then he lay down with his back to Ian.

Ian chuckled, lay down behind him, wrapped his arm around him and kissed his neck, "I love you, too, weirdo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had sex the next day, even though Ian was tired again - but promise is promise - and the way Mickey had looked at him when he said he was tired again, like an insecure kid that didn't know what it did wrong, he quickly changed his mind, to calm Mickey down.

Mickey was worrying though, he was always worried about Ian, it was part of his personality - because he cared about him.

He wanted Ian to be okay and happy, he wanted their relationship to be good and healthy.   
Ian keeping a secret from him made him nervous - What if it was another man? Wasn't Ian happy with him? Wasn't Mickey enough?

It wouldn't be so bad if it wouldn't be the damn phone. What secret could he possibly have which involved him typing on his phone for hours ?

It must be an affair.

"No he wouldn't do that", Mickey told himself over and over again, and really he couldn't believe it. Not Ian

Ian was medicated right now, and stable, healthy Ian wouldn't cheat. He loved him, Mickey knew that he loved him, he wouldn't do that to him.

The weeks went on and so did Ian's secretive behaviour.

Mickey was on the phone with his cousin Sandy, who was in prison once again.

"I just have a weird feeling about this. It's not only the phone, the last few days he came home later than normal and said he met some friends- but he couldn't even tell me their names! And he's not in the mood for Sex. I mean, sure we still fuck on the regular but... I don't know, he's always so tired and we don't have sex as often as we used to..."

"And that's supposed to mean what?"   
"I don't know. Maybe he fucks someone else and then doesn't have stamina for me anymore once he's home."

"If you're still willing to give him sex whenever he wants it, why would he go to someone else?"   
"I don't know", Mickey heard the front door.

"Mickey? I'm home", Ian's voice echoed through the house even though Mickey sat in the kitchen.

Mickey now started talking to Sandy in Ukrainian. Sandy and he grew up together, she spent a big portion of her childhood in Mickeys house, Mickeys mom was kinda a mom to her too, so she learned Ukrainian from her, she couldn't speak it but she understood it well.

"Ian's here. I mean what else could he hide from me that involves his phone?"

"Why don't you just take his phone and look through it? You live together there will be a moment you can look at his texts."

"I don't want to do that", Mickey said, Ian came into the kitchen, smiled at him and kissed him, " If he has an affair he should tell me so himself. I'm not gonna look through his phone like some insecure Bitch"

"But you do sound like an insecure Bitch"   
"Shut up"   
"Honestly I don't think it sounds too bad. So he doesn't let you look at his phone and is too tired to fuck you 7 days a week. So?"

"Once I woke up in the middle of the night and he was on his phone again. He said he was too tired for Sex. Waited until I was asleep and then kept texting with someone. How is that not suspicious?"

Sandy sighed, "Since when are guys so annoying? Can't you just ask him?"   
"I'm supposed to ask my boyfriend- hey babe are you cheating on me by chance?"   
"Since when do you call Ian babe? Anyways, Mickey I just wasted all of my telephone time on your relationship problem, great."   
"Hey last week you spent 5 minutes describing the different kinds of tits you saw under the shower and how you would rank them. I'm not getting that time of my life back either."

"Whatever, talk to your boyfriend, use your words, Mickey. Preferably in a language he understands. Tell me how it went. Bye"   
"Bye"

Mickey shook his head and ended the call. He looked up at Ian, who was watching him the whole time with a smile on his face.

"I like it when you speak Ukrianian. You sound cute"   
Mickey rolled his eyes   
"And hot"   
Mickey got up and walked up to him to the counter, "я тебе люблю" (=ya tebe lublu) 

That was pretty much the only sentence Ian understood in Ukrainian. It meant I love you.   
Ian smiled and pecked his lips, "I love you too."

Mickey saying his love declarations in Ukrainian was almost like a tradition. The first time he had said I love you to Ian, he had said it in Ukrainian because he knew Ian wouldn't understand it and he hadn't been ready to tell him in English yet.

Hearing я тебе люблю meant much more to Ian than hearing I love you.

"I have to go to work now", Mickey said, he hated Thursdays, like today, because his and Ian's work schedule really let them have a total of 5 minutes together. Mickey had to leave when Ian came home.

Ian nodded, "So what were you and Sandy talking about?"   
"Nothing"   
"And that's why you changed the language as soon as I came home?"   
Mickey shrugged, " It was just Family stuff, trust me you don't want to hear that."   
Ian smirked and ran his hand over his back, pulling him a little closer.

"Am I not your family?"  
Mickey smiled, "of course you are. But fortunately that doesn't mean you have to know about everything Terry and my brothers do.", he kissed him, "Will you wait up for me tonight?"   
Ian nodded, "sure, but bring us both some dinner, yeah? I don't think I can save you a plate from these savages in this house."

Mickey smiled and nodded, "Bye", he said and pecked his lips again before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey came back in the evening. He found Ian in their bedroom, he sat on the bed and was on his phone. He looked super concentrated, until he noticed Mickey in the door. Ian flinched and quickly put his phone away.

"Hey"   
Mickey raised his eyebrows at him- why did he have to act so suspiciously? Mickey wanted to trust him so badly, but Ian really made it hard.

"Good you brought food, I'm starving", Ian grinned, "You want to eat here in bed?"   
Mickey shrugged and came to the bed. He took his stupid pink shirt and the shorts off and slipped into sweatpants and on of Ian's shirts, while Ian made space on the bed and took the fast food out of the bags.

Mickey sat down with him and sighed lightly.   
"You know what I've been thinking lately?", Ian asked.   
"No" and it bothered Mickey a lot.

"This house is so fucking crowded, I mean, you complain about it all the time, I was thinking with our salaries combined maybe we would be able to get a small apartment, you know? Not now, but if we start saving now..."

Mickey smiled at him, "Ian Gallagher moves out of the Gallagher house, huh?"   
"I practically already moved in with you once", he reminded him, "So what do you say?"   
"Getting away from your bathroom rules ignoring family? Yes please."

Ian couldn't have an affair, right? If Ian wanted to fuck other people he wouldn't ask Mickey to move into their own place. It simply wouldn't make sense.

Ian excused himself to go to the bathroom. Mickey was alone in their bed when his eyes fell on Ian's phone.

"No, stop it", he said to himself. Ian wouldn't cheat on him. He just wouldn't. And Mickey should trust him and not go through his phone.

Mickey shook his head and concentrated on his food again. When Ian came back he took his phone from the bed, connected it to the charger and sat down next to Mickey again, he kissed his cheek and watched him like he was watching a puppy eating.

"You alright over there Gallagher?"   
Ian smiled at him, "I just admire my man, that's all."   
"While I'm eating?"   
Ian shrugged, "i can be a loving boyfriend whenever I want to be"

Mickey smirked and pecked his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The next morning, Mickey had to go to work early so he woke up first.   
He entangled himself from Ian and got dressed. While brushing his teeth he went back to the bedroom.

Ian was roaming his hand over the bed while looking unhappy. He was looking for him in his sleep.   
Mickey smiled and sat back down on the bed.

Ian, still sleeping, found him, smiled and scooted closer, he put his head into Mickeys lap. Mickey smiled and ran his hand through Ian's red hair, massaging his scalp.

Eventually Mickey had to get up again, he carefully pushed Ian down from him again, but the Gallagher immediately reached for him again. Mickey chuckled and quickly pushed him to the side, got up and gave Ian his pillow to cuddle instead.

Ian smiled while hugging and smelling the pillow. Mickey just shook his head and went back to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the afternoon Ian had sent him a text saying that he would come home later, because he and lip had something to do.

Mickey didn't think much of it, until in the evening he sat in the living room watching TV with Carl and Liam, and Lip came home.

Mickey looked at him confused.   
"What are you doing here?"   
"I still live here, Mickey. In case you didn't noticed."   
"Aren't you supposed to be out busy with Ian?"

Lip frowned at him, "No. I was supposed to be working late, but my boss let me go early."

So Ian and he didn't have any plans? Lip was supposed to be at work while Ian...

Mickey quickly got up and almost tripped over the steps when he went upstairs.   
He let himself fall on the bed.

"Okay, maybe it's just a misunderstanding", he told himself, "Maybe they had plans, then Lip had to work late so Ian went alone not knowing that Lip would be let go early."

Mickey took his phone and decided to send Ian a message

 **Mick🍑** : what are you doing & how much longer - I'm starving, bring food 🍔

Ian didn't need long for an answer.

 **Freckles** : out with Lip, coming home soon - burgers again? How about Chinese?

Mickey didn't care about what kind of food Ian wanted to have.

Ian said he was out with Lip. But Lip was here.   
Ian was lying to him.

Keeping secrets was one thing, being too tired for Sex all the time was one thing - but Ian was lying about what he was doing and with who.

Mickey just threw his phone through the room and pulled his legs to his chest on the bed, he started crying quietly.

Ian was cheating.   
How could he do this to him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian came home whistling in happiness. He had brought burgers for their dinner since Mickey hadn't answered his food question anymore.

"Hey guys, is Mickey upstairs?", he asked his siblings when he entered the livingroom

"Yeah, he seemed pretty upset", Liam said.   
"Upset?", Ian asked, "Why? Carl did you take a dump again while he was in the shower?"   
"No. He just ran upstairs when Lip came home."

Ian bit his bottom lip, "When did Lip come home? He was supposed to be working late."

"A few hours ago. Mickey went all pale and went upstairs. I think then he threw something around."

Ian cursed and went upstairs to their room.   
The picture in front of him surprised him.

Mickey was pushing his clothes into a trashbag - he was packing his things.

"What are you doing?", Ian asked and closed the 'door' behind him.   
"I'm fucking leaving. I'm done with you fucking Gallaghers", he growled.

"What? Why? Mickey what the fuck is going on with you? Yesterday we talked about moving together and now you want to leave? Did you have a stroke?"

"No, I just finally woke up!", he spat and turned around to him, "You're cheating on me."

Ian raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, he seemed genuinely surprised.   
"Mickey, I'm... I'm not cheating on you", he said calmly, "Fuck, is this about me lying that I was out with Lip?"

Mickey crossed his arms in front of him.   
"Not only that. You're weird for months. You hide your phone from me, you're too tired to fuck all the time. You're Having a secret from me and now you're lying about what you're doing - I'm not stupid, Ian!"

Ian shook his head and came to him while Mickey proceeded to put his stuff into the bag, "Mickey, Mick", he grabbed his wrist and put the food on the dresser, "Look at me"

Mickey reluctantly looked up at him.   
"I'm not cheating on you. Mickey I could never cheat on you ... as long as I'm medicated, which I am. Okay? Please stop packing your things, this is scaring me"

Mickey looked at him and his face scrunched up.   
"You're not cheating?"   
"No, I'm not. I swear to you, I'm not.", he said while looking him in the eyes.   
Mickey let himself fall against him and hug him.

He knew Ian good enough to know when he was lying. He could see it on his face. And he wasn't lying right now.

Ian sighed and rubbed his hands over his back.  
"God, Mickey, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to make you feel like this."

He led him to the bed and sat down, he pulled Mickey with him.   
"Don't cry, yeah?"   
"I'm not crying", Mickey defended himself and leaned back from him, his eyes were a bit wet, but he had cried a lot before Ian came home, he wasn't sure if he was still able to cry.

"If you didn't cheat on me, where were you all evening?"   
Ian sighed, "I was working on something. It's supposed to be a surprise I can't tell you. But, Mick, it's not another man. There will never be another man again in my life which isn't you."

Mickey looked down at his hands.   
"And about the sex - Mickey, I'm not 17 anymore. I can't fuck you all hours of the day without a break and hold up a job and eat and sleep. I wish I could. But we still have sex like 4 nights out of 7 that's more than most people have."

Mickey shrugged, that was true of course. He felt almost fucking ashamed for really thinking Ian would do this.

"And I think you didn't really believe I would cheat on you either.", Ian mumbled, "You know me, I wouldn't hurt you like this again... and if you really thought so, you would have just gone through my phone. My fucking pin code is our anniversary that's not hard to figure out."

Mickey looked at him, "It is?"   
Ian nodded.   
"That's kinda cheesy isn't it?", Mickey asked and Ian just shrugged and smiled, " My pin code is our anniversary too."

Ian smiled and ran his hand through his hair.   
"But", Mickey said, he just couldn't help himself, "What were you doing on your phone then... what I wasn't allowed to see?"

Ian sighed and got his phone out, "Okay. I'll show you", he opened an app on his phone and gave his phone to Mickey.

"Language learn app?", he asked confused while scrolling through the Duolingo lessons, then he noticed the little flag in the corner, which showed which language Ian was learning. Mickey started smiling widely and looked at Ian, "You're learning Ukrainian?"

Ian nodded and scratched the back of his head, "I'm not very good though, when you were talking to your cousin yesterday I didn't understand anything."

Mickey started grinning and kissed Ian deeply.   
"But why do you keep this a secret from me? I could have helped you. It's my first language after all."

Ian sighed and took one of Mickeys hands, "Well, I wanted to learn your language because it's part of you and I love you and you sound great when you talk like that. And... well, I... I wanted to propose to you in Ukrainian."

Mickey looked at him with big eyes. Ian wanted to propose to him?

"But that app isn't really helping me with that, I mean I can say I love you a lot but that's about it."   
"Я тебе дуже люблю", Mickey said, a grin was spread over his whole face (= ya tebe dushe lublu [ж is pronounced like lei _ **s**_ ure])   
Ian repeated it.

"Well, since I already ruined the surprise effect I can also tell you that I've been ring shopping tonight and the other nights I've been home late too. But I found one today, so-"   
"I hate surprises anyways", Mickey interrupted him.

Ian looked at him, "Yeah, but proposals have to be surprises."   
"No they don't. In fact, I think you should ask me right now."

Ian looked at him with raised eyebrows, this was pretty much already a yes wasn't it?   
"Really?"   
Mickey nodded.

Ian smiled at him, he took his backpack that he had dropped next to the bed and got the stolen ring out he had bought from a dude in the bar.

Mickey reached for the ring but Ian held it away from him, "Tststs, Will you wait your turn? It goes question-answer-ring"   
"Then stop babbling and ask me, Gallagher"

Ian chuckled, "Okay, but I what to do it in Urianain though, so could you translate the question for me?", he asked and went down on one knee before the bed, he took his hand in his.

Mickey nodded   
"But slowly, I'm really not good", Ian said. Mickey just grinned at him.  
"Okay, it starts - ти"   
"Ti"   
"вийдеш"   
"Videsh"   
"за"   
"Sa"   
"мене"   
"Menje"  
" заміж?"   
"Samish? ти вийдеш за мене заміж, Mikailo Milkovich?"

Mickey grinned down at him, " так"   
Ian knew that word, it meant yes, Ian came back up and tackled Mickey in a kiss on the bed.

"Я тебе люблю", Ian said in his thick American accent and Mickey laughed and said it back.

Ian finally let him have the ring and then fucked him again like when they were 17.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey lay on Ian's shoulder and admired the ring on his finger, "We will need so long to finally move out of this house", he mumbled.   
"Why?", Ian asked, he had a ring on his finger too.

"Because we're gonna have a big, gay-ass wedding with flowers and shit - it's gonna cost some money. Then we can start saving up for our own place."

"You want a big wedding, really?"   
"Yes. You can even invite all of your friends that I don't like. We will have an amazing day and my dad's gonna freak out so hard"   
"Oh right, I didn't even think about Terry yet. How to you think he will take the news?"

"Well, let's just say, we better make that wedding big, because it might be last party we ever go to."   
Ian grinned and kissed the top of Mickeys head. "Okay, you get the wedding you want, however big you want it. I just want you to finally be married to _me_ not some Russian whore."

Mickey smiled up at him, "I always belonged to you."   
Ian leaned down and kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~\\\\\\\~~~~

A few weeks later, Mickey finished brushing his teeth and went to their bedroom. Ian was already lying there, waiting for him while doing his Ukrainian lessons on his phone.

Mickey turned off the lights and crawled into bed with him. He placed his head on Ian's shoulder and watched him learning Ukrianian, giving him tips.

"ти теж хочеш дітей?", Mickey asked.   
Ian bit his lip while trying to translate the question in his head   
"You too want... children?"   
"You're not so bad after all", Mickey smirked. 

Ian smiled at him "Tak", he said and kissed the top of his head.   
"Але не так багато дітей, як у ваших батьків. Тільки один."

"Uh...", Ian looked at the ceiling trying to think, "Odin means one."   
Mickey nodded, "You'll figure out the rest at some point."   
"Okay. But if you said one child, thats good with me."

Mickey grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Я тебе дуже люблю. Я хочу одружитися з тобою і любити тебе, поки не помру. і більше нічого нас не розділить. Серце моє, я тебе люблю."

Ian only understood the ending of that but he knew it was a whole love declaration, he didn't need to understand the words to know that.

"Я теж тебе люблю"   
Mickey smiled and kissed him.


End file.
